1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device that displays an image and an electronic apparatus including the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various types of display devices such as liquid-crystal display devices, plasma display devices, and organic-electroluminescence (EL) display devices are developed in view of display quality, power consumption, and the like, and are applied to various electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants as well as stationary display devices according to the characteristics thereof.
The display device generally displays an image by performing line-sequential scanning (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-250030 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2011-76708). Specifically, for example, in the liquid-crystal display device, a scan-line-signal drive circuit (a gate driver) first selects one row (one horizontal line) from among pixels arrayed in a matrix as a target for display drive. Then, a signal-line drive circuit (a source driver) supplies a pixel signal to the selected pixels. This configuration causes the pixel signal to be written in the pixels associated with the selected one horizontal line. The display device performs such a write operation of a pixel signal while sequentially scanning the entire display surface, thereby displaying an image.
A smoothing capacitor is sometimes incorporated into a power supply of the display device. The smoothing capacitor suppresses variations of a power supply voltage. This configuration stabilizes power supplied to the display device. However, in some operation conditions of the display device, a voltage applied to the smoothing capacitor may periodically change. If the voltage applied to the smoothing capacitor periodically changes, the smoothing capacitor may vibrate due to a piezoelectric effect and the audible noise may occur.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device and an electronic apparatus that can suppress or reduce the audible noise of a smoothing capacitor.